One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 27
Marines were sent across the city, all prepared to do a clean up job. A few of the marines headed down a street, and when they saw an entirely destroyed street. All of the Sensational 6 members were scattered across the street, all beat up and bloodied. The marines were shocked to see them all like this, with one of the marines walking forward. She cocked her gun, and noticed one of the members was trying to get up. Merlyn, coughing up blood, was on his knees, when he noticed a rifle pointed at his face. The woman, with a black eye, just looked at Merlyn, who was below her. "Stay down." "Ahh... Good, you're here. Quick, get me a medical team. We need too..." "Stay. Down." "Are you telling me..." "STAY THE FUCK DOWN!" She smashed him in the face with the butt of her rifle, and he fell down, unconscious. She pointed the gun at the back of his head, and thought about firing it. Instead, she set the gun down, and smirked a little. "Nah... I'll prefer you going to Impel down. Maybe you'll meet some new friends." She cuffed him, and the other marines cuffed the other remaining members of the Sensational 6. All of them, smiling for the first time in a long time. - Masatoshi, dodged an Attack from Nathan, and kicked him in the stomach. Nathan, grabbed the leg, and lifted one of his arms, striking the back of the leg. Masatoshi winded a little, and he punched Nathan in the face. Ness rushed at Masatoshi, turning his entire leg into a giant spring, and he used a round house kick. "SPRING BING!" He struck at Masatoshi, but Masatoshi blocked it with the palm of his hand. He squeezed, and Ness bit his tongue, trying not to scream. Taka, behind Ness, struck at Masatoshi with his trident, but Masatoshi used his free arm to grab the trident with just his fingers. He throws them away, and turns around to face Freya. "HEAVENLY PHOENIX SLASH!" "YOU'RE NAMES ARE REALLY WEIRD!" Masatoshi blocks the slash from Freya, but the impact from the attack causes him to be moved across the entire street. He looks to his hands, and notices that they are bleeding. He snarls, and claps them. "NO MORE GAMES! BAHUHAT..." "STOP! YOU NEED A COOL DOWN HUG!" Taka and Ness leap at Masatoshi, and give him a massive hug. They both look up at him, and grin, with sparkles glowing around them. Masatoshi, instantly face a blank face, and he gulps. "Well... Fuck me with a rod." Masatoshi's body becomes ripped up, causing his skin to be shred up, his bones break, and one of his organs implode. Masatoshi spits up a large amount of blood, and he blacks out for a few seconds. Taka and Ness, who were holding Masatoshi, instantly get hit by the vibrations from the recoil, and are thrown across the area, being beat up and broken, just like Masatoshi. Masatoshi, falls to his knees, putting his arm down to catch himself. He looks around, and he gets up, instantly grabbing his head. "W... WHY AM I LOSING?! I'M STRONGER THEN ANY ONE OF YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AGES AGO!" "It's because of one thing. Friendship. Corny, cliché, and even a bad excuse 99% of the time, but it's a fact. All of us... Okay, us and those two, are crewmembers. We may have our differences, and trust me, we are really different... But I'm glad to have joined this crew. I wouldn't even mind dying for it... But not now. First... I'm going to have to finish what we started." Freya, cracked her neck, and put her swords together. Masatoshi laughed a little, and pointed at Freya, who was beat up and bleeding even more then him. "You? Alone?! BEAT ME?! Even if I'm half dead, you're in worst condition! I am far stronger then you! HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO DEFEAT ME?!" "With one Attack." Freya put two of her swords away, and kept one. Her sword from Kahn. She set it on fire, and put it up to her face. "Any last words, Masatoshi?" "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! ROKUOGAN!" "Heavenly..." Masatoshi rushed at Freya, and put his arms together. "God..." Masatoshi put his arms at Freya's chest, and struck her. "Blade." Freya slashed at Masatoshi, and the two stood in place. A large blue flash came out of Freya, and a huge blood gash shot out of Masatsohi's chest. The two stood in place, and they both fell. Masatoshi, and Freya were both on the floor, with Masatsohi spitting up blood. He begins to get up, and gets to his feet. He looks at how everyone fell, and he laughs. "YES! I HAVE WON! I AM A GOD! YOU LITTLE SHITS COULDN'T HOPE TO CHALLENGE ME! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I AM INVIN... wait a..." A giant foot stomped on Masatoshi, and Baldur put his foot up. Masatoshi, was completely broken, and his face was twisted. Baldur looked disgusted, and grabbed Masatoshi from his foot. "WELL, YOU MAY BE STRONG, BUT YOU'RE STILL PATHETIC IN MY OPINION. GLAD THAT I SAW YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE." Baldur pulled his arm back, and he threw Masatoshi as hard as he could. - Masatoshi, slammed through his personal wall, breaking the portrait of Terry, his chair, his desk, and the entire room. A large crater surrounded Masatoshi, and he was near unconscious, with his mouth wide open. "Did...didn't see... That coming..." He lays his head down, defeated completely. - Baldur scoops up everyone, and puts them on one hand. Tack points south, and he looks at his crew. "That's where our boat is." "OKAY. TACK, I CAN HEAR YOUR FRIENDS HEART BEATS. THEY ARE ALL ALIVE. I DO NOT FEAR THAT THEY WILL DIE. I ALSO APOLOGIZE, FOR DEFEATING MASATOSHI, INSTEAD OF YOU. YOU HAD THE REAL GRIEVANCE AGAINST HIM." "I'm okay with that. I'm just glad on how hard they fought. I don't think I could have beaten him." "IF YOU ALL FOUGHT, I BELIVE YOU COULD HAVE." "True... But I underestimated my crew. They have become a lot stronger since we met. Zozo was kind of cowardly, yet I could tell... He fought hard. So did Christie, and Oak, and Malk, and Rangton, and Taka, and Ness... And Freya. She did amazing. Just like I knew she would." "YES. SHE IS EXTREMELY POWERFUL. HAD SHE NOT BEEN THERE, I'M CERTAIN THEY WOULD HAVE DIED SOONER." "No. I'm certain that would have happened had none of them helped. Nathan and Todo both did great too. I'm glad they were here." "YOU'VE MET SOME STRONG PEOPLE." "Yeah... I'm lucky." The two walked away, with Tack looking at his crew and having a warm smile, glad on how hard that they all fought. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc